Julie's Return
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Espio's ex-girlfriend, Julie the Wolf, pays the Chaotix a visit with her friends. While she's there, she tells them that she's staying with them and becoming a detective again. Everyone's happy except for one person. A bit similar to "My Feelings For You"
1. Chapter 1

Julie's Return

Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story everyone. Enjoy.**

It was a boring day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector was sitting on

the couch, flipping through the channels on TV, trying to find the right show.

Espio was sitting quietly near his locker, looking at the picture that he and

Salley took on their second date. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

Suddenly, a little bee burst inside and shouted, "Vector, I got the mail!"

Vector turned off the TV and said, "Bring it over here, Charmy." Charmy

flew to Vector and gave him the mail.

Vector browsed through it. "Junk, junk, junk, still junk, junk…" He then

noticed a card addressed to Espio. "Hey, Esp. You got a letter."

Espio put the picture away and said, "Really? From who?"

Vector looked at the return address. "It's from Julie."

Espio was surprised. "Julie? I haven't heard from her in years."

Vector gave Espio the card and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?

Open and read it."

Espio took the card and tore off the envelope. Inside was a little message

written on purple paper. The chameleon read it aloud:

"_Dear Espio,_

_It's me, Julie. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for arguing with you a few years ago._

_Anyway, I have good news. My friends and I just moved back to Knothole Village _

_yesterday and we decided to pay you guys a visit this afternoon._

_I also got a little surprise for you, but I won't say what it is until I get there._

_By the way, I heard that you hired a new worker and I would really like to meet her._

_See you soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Julie."_

The three detectives were surprised.

"Wow," said Vector. "I guess that gal really missed you."

Espio held the letter close to his chest and said, "Yeah…"

"What's going on here?" said a feminine voice. Everyone turned to see a

purple cat-girl standing by the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Salley," said Espio.

Salley walked towards the others and saw the note in Espio's hand.

"What's that?"

Espio knew what she was talking about. "Oh, it's just a little letter."

"From who?"

"Julie the Wolf."

Salley was surprised. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she said that she and her friends are coming over to visit us."

Salley whispered in Espio's ear, "Um, Espio? Does she even know that

you…have a new girlfriend?"

"I don't really know, but she did say that she wanted to meet you."

"Really? Well, then I can't wait to meet her either."

"Well, then," said Vector, "let's get this place set up for when she comes."

Everyone went around the agency to tidy things up for Julie's visit.

**What is Julie's surprise? What will she look like? What will happen to Chuck Norris? **

**Wait a minute…he's not even in this story! LOL. I crack myself up. Chapter 2 will be **

**up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple hours have passed and everyone was still getting everything

cleaned up.

Espio and Salley were picking up the garbage that was on the floor.

Salley picked up one of the cans in disgust. "Ick! You sure know how to

make a mess, Vector."

"Hey," said Vector, dusting off the shelves.

Salley put the can in the garbage bag and finished her job.

Espio did the same thing. "That takes care of it."

Just then, Charmy came in the room, wearing a white shirt and a black

bow tie.

"I'm finished vacuuming and getting myself ready," he said.

Salley was confused. "Charmy, what are you doing?"

"Just making myself look nice for when the girls come." Charmy inhaled

some pepper spray.

"Oh, no," said Espio. "Not again."

"What?" asked Salley. "What's the matter?"

"It's this strange obsession that he has with women. Every time a girl

comes over, he wants to have a little 'pucker up' time with them. He tried to do that

last time before you first came over." **(A/N: See Chapter 2 of "My Feelings for You" **

**to see what really happened.)**

"Oh." Salley faced the little bee. "Charmy, don't you think you're a little

too young for that?"

"Aw, c'mon, Salley," said Charmy. "Don't be a stick in the mud like Espio."

"I am not!"

Espio didn't want Salley and Charmy to start an argument. "Guys, please."

Salley sighed. "Never mind."

"You'll see," said Charmy. "I might get lucky." He flew away to a different

area.

"Will he ever learn?" asked Salley.

"Not sure," said Espio.

Salley looked at her messy hands. "My hands are sticky. I better go wash

them."

"You do that." Espio watched Salley walk to the bathroom and close the

door.

He then heard something. He looked out the window and saw three girls

coming towards the house.

"Here she comes, Vector," he said.

Vector walked towards the door. "Okay, guys. Get into your positions."

Espio and Charmy stood near the doorway.

Vector then noticed that something was missing. "Where's Sal?"

"She's in the bathroom," said Espio. "She'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, okay." Vector held his hand onto the doorknob. "Alright, let's give a

warm welcome to our old friend, Julie the Wolf." Vector opened the door and inside

came a gray wolf with white hair. She had light purple eyes, light purple lips, a purple

headband, a purple see-through shirt, a purple jacket, purple small-heeled shoes, and

purple glasses. She also had a black wristwatch, white golden studs, and a golden

heart-shaped locket around her neck.

When she saw the chameleon, she smiled. "Espio!"

"Julie!" Espio said, wrapping his arms around the wolf in a hug.

"I missed you," said Julie.

"I missed you too," Espio said back.

Julie let go of Espio and said, "It's been years since we've seen each other."

She kissed Espio on the cheek.

It made him blush. "I know."

Julie walked over to her friends.

One of them was an orange hedgehog with yellow hair. She had gray eyes,

a black and gray shirt, black pants, a black choker, a black belt, black spiky cuffs,

little black gloves, and black sandals. She also had white golden earrings.

The other one was a black panther with dark green hair. She had blue

eyes, pink lips, green sunglasses, a green jacket, green shorts, and black and green

shoes. She also had golden bracelets around her wrists.

"Espio, you remember my friends, Moriah and Tammie, right?" asked Julie.

"Oh, yeah," said Espio. He held out his hand. "Nice to see you guys

again."

"You too, dude," said Moriah (the orange hedgehog). She punched Espio's

arm.

Espio winced a bit and giggled. "I remember those punches you used to

give me…ouch."

"Yeah, that was fun. You were my punching bag after all."

Espio then faced Tammie (the black panther). "And how do you do,

Tammie?"

Tammie gave Espio a cold stare and said in a low voice, "Just the usual

boring things in my life."

Espio was startled. He never heard Tammie talk like that before.

Julie then whispered in his ear, "Um, Espio, Tammie hasn't been in a good

mood since her grandparents died two years ago."

"Oh."

"What's been up with you, Romeo?" asked Tammie.

"It's Espio."

"Whatever."

"_She still never got my name right,"_ Espio thought.

Then, Julie faced Vector and Charmy. "Hey, guys!"

"Nice to see you again, kiddo," said Vector, shaking Julie's hand.

"It's been a while, huh?" asked Charmy.

"Yeah," said Julie.

Just then, Salley came out of the bathroom and saw the others. When she

looked at the wolf, she figured that she was Espio's ex-girlfriend. She didn't think

she'd be _that_ beautiful.

Julie faced Espio. "So…where's this new worker of yours?"

Espio then saw Salley. "Oh, she's right there." He called to the cat, "Hey,

Salley! Come over here!" Salley slowly walked over to the others.

Espio said, "Julie, this is Salley Hallivan. She's my detective partner."

"And his girlfriend," Salley added.

Julie was surprised. "Really?"

"Yep," said Salley. "We've been going out for almost six months."

"Wow. I didn't know that. Well, it's nice to meet you." Julie shook hands

with Salley. They stopped after a few seconds.

Salley faced Julie's friends. "Are these your friends?"

Julie nodded. "This is Moriah the Hedgehog and Tammie the Panther."

Moriah shook Salley's hand. "You're a pretty chick."

Salley let go of Moriah's hand and said, "Uh…thank you." The cat-girl then

faced Tammie. "Hi, there."

Tammie gave Salley the lazy eye. "Do you like green?"

"Um, yes."

"Then you're okay with me."

Salley was confused. "Wha…?"

"I only like purple people or people who like purple if they also like green."

"Why's that?"

"Because purple is the opposite of green. And that makes them the

enemy." Tammie faced Julie. "No offense, Jul."

"None taken," said Julie.

Then, Vector clapped his hands and said, "Okay, why don't you girls get

yourselves situated for a little while?"

Before everyone moved from their spots, Charmy spread his arms open and

said, "Hey, girls. Anyone want a hug or kiss from me? Well, do you?"

The three girls laughed.

"Sorry, Charmy," said Julie, "but no." The girls walked pass Charmy.

"Aw man…" the little bee complained. "Not again."

**Poor Charmy. Looks like he'll never get a girl. Or is that what he thinks? I really **

**don't know myself. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Espio was sitting near his locker with Julie, Tammie, and Moriah. They

were having their little chat and catching up on things.

"So, what have you guys been doing for the past few years?" asked Espio.

"Well, nothing too much," said Julie. "Most of the time we were hanging

out with Moriah's uncle."

"Yeah," agreed Moriah. "My Uncle Joe's the best family member that I

have."

Tammie gave Moriah a cold look. "He's the _only_ family member that you

have, Moriah."

Moriah faced Tammie. "I didn't ask for you to butt in."

Tammie crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

"Hey, remember the time we tried to hook you up with a boy?"

"Shut up!"

Espio was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Moriah faced Espio. "Oh, we just thought that Tammie should get some

social time with a guy. A really handsome one."

Tammie shrugged. "But it's impossible."

"Why?" asked Espio.

"Because, there are hardly any panthers here who like and wear green."

"Why a panther? Why not any other type of animal?"

"'Cause I hate hybrids. They're disgusting. Well, I don't care about other

people dating different species, but for me, ew!"

Espio nodded his head slowly. "Anything else you did besides that?"

"Oh, yeah," said Julie. "We're planning on starting our own band."

Espio was surprised. "Really? What's it called?"

"The Irresistibles!"

"That's a perfect band name."

"It sure is. I play the piano."

"And I play guitar," said Moriah.

Tammie didn't say anything, so Moriah punched her arm to get her

attention.

Finally, she said, "And I play the drums."

"Any singers?"

Julie shrugged. "We almost did, but we fired him because he couldn't sing.

He only joined because he had a crush on Tammie."

"Oh."

"But, don't worry. We'll find a good singer soon…I hope."

"I'm sure you will." Espio then smirked at the wolf. "So, Julie…your little

note did mention that you had a surprise for me, Vector and Charmy."

"Oh…that. I don't really know if I should tell you."

"C'mon, tell us."

Vector and Charmy heard this, so they came over to the lockers.

"Yeah, Jul. Tell us your surprise," said Vector.

"What is it?" asked Charmy.

Julie sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." Julie cleared her throat. "Since I

missed you guys so much, I decided to come here and stay with you."

The three detectives were surprised, especially Espio.

"Julie…" The chameleon was so happy that he hugged the wolf. "This is so

awesome."

"Oh yeah!" Charmy cheered in glee. "It'll be just like old times, except a

little different."

Vector gave Julie a pat in the back. "Welcome back to the team, kid."

Everyone laughed and felt happy about Julie being back with the Chaotix

Detective Agency. However, only one person wasn't really excited by that. And

that was a purple cat-girl named Salley.

She watched the others from a corner and sighed. She thought she really

wanted to stay just to be with Espio again and ruin her relationship with him. She

walked outside the door without being noticed.

Moriah looked at her cell phone. "Ooh…look at the time. We got to get

back to the hotel. My unc's waiting for us."

"Oh, alright," said Julie. "I'll call you sometime."

Moriah smiled and hugged Julie.

The wolf faced Tammie. "Take good care of yourself," said the panther.

Julie smiled. "I will." She hugged Tammie. Then, the two girls said

goodbye and left.

Espio watched them leave from the window. Just then, he saw something

else. Someone was sitting outside alone.

The chameleon faced Julie. "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," said Julie. "Go ahead." Espio walked towards the door and

opened it.

When he stepped outside, he saw a purple cat-girl sitting down on the

grassy hill. It was his girlfriend, Salley. She looked depressed and he wanted to talk

to her. He then spotted a white tulip and picked it up from the ground.

He walked to Salley and said, "There you are, Salley. I was looking for

you. I didn't get to talk to you that much today."

It got her attention, but she didn't say anything.

Espio looked at the tulip and handed it to Salley. "I meant to give you

this."

Salley took the tulip. "Oh, thank you, Espio." She looked at it and sighed.

Espio saw her and thought she had a problem. "Salley, what's wrong?

You look sad."

There _was_ something wrong with Salley, but she didn't want to admit it.

"No, I'm fine."

Espio sat beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't

sound like it to me. Salley, if you want to tell me something, just say it now."

Salley hesitated.

"C'mon, you can trust me. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Salley wasn't sure if that was still true, but she gave up and sighed.

"Espio…?" Salley didn't know what to say. "Do you…like Julie?"

Espio hesitated at first, but answered, "Um, sure I do. She's my friend

after all."

Salley wanted to say, _"I mean __**more**__ than a friend"_, but didn't. Instead, she

said, "What do you like about her?"

Espio was thinking about that. "Well…she's very nice, pretty, caring, and

she knows how to make someone smile."

"Oh, okay." Salley still wasn't happy about that.

Espio wanted to know why she was acting that way. "Salley, is something

bothering you?"

"No. I was just curious…that's all."

Espio still didn't believe her, but he didn't want to get her upset. "Alright,

but just remember, if you ever have any problems, you can always come to me for

help." Espio smiled at Salley.

Salley smiled back, but still felt depressed inside. "Okay."

Espio let go of Salley's shoulders. "Listen, I'm going to go hang out with

Julie for a little while, but I'll see you later." Espio stood up and was about to walk

into the house.

Salley didn't want him to leave, so she called out, "Espio, wait!"

The chameleon turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Salley rushed over to Espio and hugged him tightly. She just wanted to

embrace him.

Espio didn't know why she was doing that. "Huh? What the—" Salley

pressed his lips with hers and kissed. Espio wrapped his arms around her waist. The

couple broke off and panted.

"Salley…why the sudden romance for?" asked Espio.

Salley blushed in embarrassment because she didn't realize what she was

doing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I…I got carried away and…"

Espio thought Salley was going to cry, so he said, "No, no. It's okay.

Don't be upset. I didn't mind, honest." Espio wrapped his arms around Salley. "You

just had an impulse of being close to me, right?"

That was only _half_ right, but she answered, "Yeah."

Espio let go of her. "Salley, it's really okay. I'm not mad at you." He

noticed a wet stain near Salley's eye. He wiped it. "You don't have to cry about it."

Salley didn't know what Espio was talking about. "What? I wasn't crying."

"Then why did I see a tear in your eye?"

Salley came up with an excuse. "Oh…I, uh…I just have an eyelash in my

eye." Salley pretended to get the eyelash out. "Ah, that's better."

Espio thought she was lying, but said, "If you say so." He then left Salley's

sight and went inside the house.

Salley sighed. _"I guess Espio's better with her ex-girlfriend. I mean, she's _

_really beautiful and smart. How can I compete against her looks?"_ Then, Salley took

out a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote down:

"_**Dear Espio, Vector, and Charmy,**_

__

_**You guys have been really great friends to me and I was happy about that. However, **_

_**I feel ashamed to say this, but I'm leaving the Chaotix Detective Agency and I'm not **_

_**coming back.**_

_**Julie's been your friend longer than I have and I guess you want your lives just the **_

_**way it was before I even came. So, I'll just stay out of the way and let her take my **_

_**place as Espio's partner.**_

_**I'll miss you all so much, especially you, Espio."**_ Salley began to cry. _**"I love you with **_

_**all my heart and soul."**_ One of Salley's tears fell onto the note.

"_**Your former worker,**_

_**Salley" **_Salley then continued to cry for a few minutes. She hated making a bad

decision, but she thought it was for the best.

**Last chapter will be up soon. You'll find out what happens soon. TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Salley went inside the agency to get her stuff and head on home. She was still

ashamed of quitting her job.

Julie spotted her near her locker. "Oh, hey, Salley. Where are you going?"

"Home," said Salley. "My work here's done for today." However, she really

meant, _"...for good"_. Just as she was about to leave she dropped her resignation letter. She

quickly picked it up so no one would notice it.

Julie noticed it though. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Salley lied.

Julie gave her a cold look. "Salley, I know it's _something_."

"No, it's not." Salley began to blush in embarrassment.

"Listen, I can easily tell whether someone's lying or not. And I know you're

hiding something important."

Salley didn't want Julie to know about her secret. "Well...why do you even

care?! Just...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Salley ran outside the door without stopping or

looking back.

Julie was really confused. "What's with her?"

Suddenly, Espio came running in and bumped into Julie.

"Whoa, sorry, Julie," said Espio. "But have you seen Salley anywhere?"

"She just left," Julie answered.

"Thanks." Espio rushed outside and called Salley's name a few times. But she

was already gone.

Then, Espio found something underneath his foot. It was a little note. He

picked it up and thought, _"What's this?" _He tore off the envelope and read the letter.

When he was done, his eyes widened in shock. "No," he said. "Salley, why?

Why did you do this to me?!"

Espio walked back inside feeling sad.

Julie noticed that. "Hey, Espio. What's the matter?"

Espio sighed. "Salley quit the Chaotix Detective Agency."

Julie was shocked. "What?!"

"Look at this." Espio handed Julie the letter. "It's her resignation letter."

Julie took the letter and read every sentence slowly and carefully.

She couldn't believe it. "Oh my God. This is just awful. Why would Salley

quit?"

Just then, Espio figured out the answer. "Oh...I think I know why. She's

probably upset because...she thinks you and I are getting back together."

Julie was even more shocked. "But, we've broken up for good."

"I know." _"So that's why she was crying." _"She must feel so miserable."

Julie put her hand on Espio's shoulder. "Go talk to her, Esp. Tell her that

we're just friends."

Espio removed Julie's hand and nodded. "I will." Before he left, he said, "Oh,

and if Vector's looking for me, tell him that I had to do something important." Espio then headed

out to tell Salley about the misunderstanding.

At Salley's house, the purple cat-girl was in her bedroom, half sleeping, half

crying. She was really heartbroken to leave her friends.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

Salley woke up and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Espio," said a masculine voice from the hallway. "I came to talk to

you."

Salley hid her face in her pillow and said, "Go away."

Espio sighed and turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked, so he could get

in the room.

He walked to salley. "I know why you're upset and...I wanted to talk to you

about that."

Salley looked up at Espio and said, "What?! You came to brag about how

great your ex-girlfriend is?!"

"No! But, it does have something to do with me and Julie."

"I don't want to hear it. Now, get

out!"

Espio crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

Salley got up from her bed and yelled, "Fine, then I'll leave." Before salley

was about to run away, Espio grabbed her.

"Not so fast," he said.

"Let me go!" Salley yelled, struggling to get away from Espio.

There was a bunch of screaming and Espio was trying to push Salley back

onto the bed. Instead, he pushed against the wall and yelled, "Stop it!"

Salley panted slowly while the chameleon was pinning her.

Espio said slowly, "You will not move from this wall until you hear what I

have to say."

Salley gave up and said while gritting her teeth, "What?"

"I'm not dating Julie again."

Salley was surprised. "You're not?"

"No. Who ever told you that I was?"

Salley hesitated at first, but finally said, "W-well...she was your ex-girlfriend

and I...I kind of thought she wanted to visit you...just so she could get back with you and ruin our

relationship."

Espio sighed. "Salley, sometimes when you think things, you know that they

aren't really true. Julie just came by because she missed me. I'm one of her only friends that

she's ever had."

Salley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Espio stared into Salley's eyes. "You want to really know how I met Julie?"

Salley nodded.

_Flashback_

_Espio's POV _

_I was practicing my ninja skills in a quiet forest when I heard someone _

_scream for help. I ran to see what it was. A young wolf-girl was hanging from a cliff._

_She noticed me. "Excuse me, kind sir, but could you please help me?"_

"_Don't worry, miss," I said. "I'll get you back up here." I rushed to the _

_cliff and hung from the other side. I reached out my hand for hers. I nearly had it, but then the _

_tree branch that she hung from broke._

_My only other chance was to use my long tongue. It grabbed her arm and I _

_slowly pulled her up to the other side. I let go of her and she hugged me._

"_Thank you, sir," the wolf said happily._

_I blushed and said, "You're welcome." _

_The wolf let go of me and said, "I'm Julie the Wolf. What's your name?"_

"_Espio the Chameleon," I said. "You seem lost, can I help you?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could help me find a place to stay. It's not _

_really comfortable in this forest."_

_I smiled. "No problem. Let's head back to the Chaotix Detective _

_Agency. My boss should be able to help you."_

_Julie smiled back. "I'd really appreciate it, Espio."_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

"And that's how I met her," said Espio.

"And then Vector hired her?" asked Salley.

Espio nodded. "And well...you know the rest. I fell in love with her, she

met Moriah and Tammie, etc."

"But why and how exactly did you two break up?"

Espio sighed for he didn't want to talk about it. "Well...let's just say we

had this...disagreement with each other. Then, she decided to move away with her friends. I

never saw her again until today."

Salley was hesitant.

"Look," said Espio, "the real point is, I'm not in love with her anymore.

We're just friends. You want to know why?"

"Why?" asked Salley.

Espio smiled. "Because I'm in love with someone else. You." Espio

moved his hand to Salley's cheek. "I've always loved you, Salley. And no matter what happens,

I'll never stop loving you." Espio leaned in and kissed Salley on the lips softly. He let go of her

after a few seconds. He finally let her step away from the wall.

"Are you thinking about joining the Chaotix Detective Agency again?"

Espio asked.

Salley didn't say anything. However, she suddenly began to burst into

tears.

Espio saw her and looked worried. "Salley, why are you crying?"

"I feel so ashamed!" Salley sobbed.

Espio felt bad about her. "Aw...Salley, no." He wrapped his arms around

Salley and he had her cry on his chest.

Espio tried to comfort her. "Shh, shh, shh...Salley, it's okay. Please,

don't cry." Salley couldn't stop her crying. Her sobs only grew louder.

"Shh...don't feel ashamed about yourself. You just misunderstood, that's

all."

"I'm sorry..."

"Darling, it's alright. Stop crying, please. I can't stand to see you like

this." Then, Espio carried Salley over to her bed. He pulled up the covers and gently tucked her

in.

"Why don't you try falling asleep?" he said. "It'll help you feel better."

Salley cried even harder. "I...can't!"

Espio caressed her. "Poor kitten." He knelt down beside her and looked

into her eyes. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Salley sniffled and nodded.

"Alright, but I'll only do it if you stop crying." Salley took a few deep

breaths, trying to calm down. Espio put his finger on her lips and it helped her. Then, they both

made a lip lock. It really helped Salley from crying. After they broke off the kiss, Salley slowly

closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Espio smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead and quietly

headed for the door. Before he did, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love." He blew a kiss to

Salley and headed back to the agency.

The End

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**For my next story, "Filled with Jealousy", I need two sad theme songs. One for Espio and **

**one for Salley.**

**Here are the choices for Salley's theme:**

**A. "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey**

**B. "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson**

**C. "Behind These Hazel Eyes" also by Kelly Clarkson**

**For Espio's theme:**

**A. "What's Left Of Me" by Nick Lachey**

**B. "Gone" by Chris Daughtry**

**C. "Sorry" also by Chris Daughtry**

**If you've never heard of these songs or if they're not the kind of music that you listen to, listen to them anyway on **

**YouTube. Also, if you want to give me your choices, either PM me or send me a review. I'm going to need **

**a couple of choices if I'm going to find the right themes. Thanks!**


End file.
